paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups and the Popstar
It was a sunny summer day in Adventure Bay. Ryder had received a call from Katie, saying a mysterious popstar or pupstar will arrive. "Katie Katie!", Ryder shouted excitedly. " What is it, Ryder?", Katie asked. "A popstar is coming to Adventure Bay!" Ryder was excited to see the popstar. Chase was walking with his bff, Marshall. Chase saw a bus with a girl's face on the side. A girl with a long, dark brown braided ponytail saw the 7-year old pup. Chase barked, which got Ryder's attention. Ryder walked up to the German Shepherd pup. Just as the girl got off the bus, a female pup came out behind her."Charice, it is alright." The girl said reassuringly. The pup's name was Charice. Charice was a German Shepherd pup, just like Chase. Charice started to whimper. Ryder heard Charice's whimper, and started petting her. "Thanks for calming Charice down", the girl said with a smile. "I'm Sarah. But my friends call me Sarflair". Sarah kissed the top of her German Shepherd pup's head. "What's your name?" She asked. "Ryder. My name is Ryder." Chase walked up from behind Charice, and scared her. Charice began to cry. "Chase!" Ryder said sternly. "That was not nice!" "Sorry, sir" Chase said with shame. Ryder pet his police pup, and all of a sudden, he heard singing! Sarah was getting ready for her performance. Ryder was at the Lookout, when Marshall careened into Ryder's ankle. "Ouchie..." The Dalmatian wasn't looking where he was going. Ryder told his firedog and Marshall was wondering if the girl also had a Dalmatian pup. Sarah came to the Lookout with Charice in her arms. Marshall quietly snuck up on Charice and said, "BOO!!!" Charice jumped high and landed right next to Chase. Charice was crying and howling. Chase only scowled at the Dalmatian. Chase walked up to Charice, who was sniffling, and rubbed her back. Charice was starting to feel tired, and she fell asleep, leaning against him. Ryder picked Charice up, and gave her to Sarah. The girl took the sleeping pup, and went back to her private bus. Both Sarah and Charice fell asleep. The concert will have to begin tomorrow night. The next morning, Sarah woke up with a splitting pain in her lower left side. "Ow!" She yelled. Ryder went to Sarah's private bus, and saw her clutching her lower left side. Luckily, Marshall was with him. Marshall pressed Sarah's side. He let go. "Oww!" Sarah howled in pain, wishing it would stop. Marshall placed Sarah in his ambulance, and drove to Foggy Bottom hospital. Sarah's surgery was successful. Ryder went to see her. Charice was whimpering softly. This time, the Cockapoo reassured the 2-year old pup. Ryder held Charice in his arms. The German Shepherd pup knew it would be alright, but the girl was starting to wake up. Ryder heard grunting, and saw the girl open her eyes. Her soft brown eyes met Ryder's teary brown eyes. Ryder sniffed quietly. Sarah rubbed Ryder's hand. Ryder hugged the girl gently. Sarah went back to sleep. Ryder cuddled her. Charice cuddled Chase. Skye grabbed a blanket, and placed it on the sleeping Shepherds. Sarah's stitches were gone, and the concert can begin!! Till next time! Bye! Category:Popstars appendix attacks.